For a variety of reasons persons often choose to lease a vehicle rather than purchase it outright. Many times the lease option provides the ability to lower monthly payments, permitting a person to better afford his or her vehicle of choice. One problem associated with vehicle leases is their fixed term. In some situations a vehicle lessee desires to get out of the lease prior to termination. For example, such motivation to get out of a lease can be driven by a desire to obtain a different vehicle or a desire to reduce monthly payments. Often times the fees associated with terminating a lease early are undesirably high, but the fees associated with transferring the lease to another party may be less substantial or non-existent.
Other impediments to vehicle lease transfers exist, including a general lack of consumer information concerning the ability to transfer as well as liability issues raised for lessees who wish to transfer their lease.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for facilitating the transfer of vehicle leases between parties.